


we may be damned, but we're not done

by montivagant



Series: we should run away, oh someday [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Jason's Turn On The Breakdown, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Roadtrip, oh fuck dudes idk how to tag this, that's jason, the beginning stages of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: It's always going to happen again, right? Jason knows that, knows that nothing Batman does will ever be permanent, not the same way he can be.He's still surprised when the Joker gets out again.





	we may be damned, but we're not done

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN A WHILE HASN'T IT!  
> EDYN HAPPY BDAY THIS IS FOR UUUUUUUUU
> 
> title from some kind of kindness by firewater

Glass crashes and Tony's awake and Jason's skittering across the mess, a breathless blur as he wrenches open a closet and drags out duffels.

"Pack. We need to get out of here."

Tony's brain switches a gear over and he scoots to the other side of the couch before he gets up--avoiding glass--grabs one of the duffels Jason isn't currently dumping knives in, and goes to their room.

He's methodically dumping clothes in when he hears Jason from the other room.

"I need a car. I know you have one I can use.

"No, yeah, I don't _own_ one right now.

"You know what's happening, don't fuck around.

"Don't make me fucking say it, you massive Dickwad.

"Just need something legal. _Not_ flashy. I don't wanna attract attention, and I gotta get out of state.

"Okay. That's good. Great. Sounds good.

"....thank you."

Tony directs his attention back to the task, the one he's almost done with now. They don't own many clothes.

Jason's at the door now, glancing at Tony before his eyes skitter away, jumping from place to place. "We have half an hour. There'll be a car outside then. We're gonna take it, and everything we have."

Tony nods, fast, debates how much time asking upfront will slow them down, decides that's for later. He glances at the duffel on the bed instead, "there's enough room in here for the tech." And he picks it up, giving their bedroom one last sweeping look before he leaves it.

It feels final, but he's not gonna address that just yet. 

Tony takes one look at Jason, at the fidgeting and the inability to keep his eyes still, and he takes the keys from Dick.

"I'm driving."

And the fact that Jason doesn't even argue adds to the worry tally.

And Tony still has no idea what's happening. All he knows is they've cleaned out their apartment, his entire life for the last months, and they're in a car that _Jason's brother_ gave them, and Jason isn't arguing.

It doesn't add up to anything good. That's funny. No, it adds up to something really fucking bad, and Tony needs to be the one keeping it together right now.

He can do it, he knows he can. Has done it in much worse situations than this. But normally he has a suit of armor on hand. But he doesn't right now, and he can deal with that.

It's easier to go in these circles than think about how much he wants a drink.

And G-d, does he want a drink right now.

Tony gets in the driver's seat. The wheel is grounding. Okay. He glances up, into Dick's face. Cool.

"What?"

"Do you have a license? Nevermind. The registration's in the glove box."

Tony blinks, hesitates. Glances at Jason shoving their duffels in the trunk.

"What happened?" No. Jason wouldn't run from something already over. "What's going on?"

Dick grimaces. "Joker's... escaped." He glances toward Jason. "We're dealing with it."

It's only the years of living in the public eye that keeps Tony's face together. But he can feel it failing. 

"Give him a good punch for me."

And Jason's shoving closed the trunk, and Dick's nodding at Tony and stepping away to intercept Jason on the walk to the passenger's seat.

An hour later they're out of Gotham, Tony instinctively heading north--toward New York. He's trying not to think about that part.

Jason hasn't been talkative, and the radio's starting to go out.

Tony sighs. He turns off the radio.

"Dick told me."

Jason nods. Doesn't say anything. 

"Jay.." he drifts, "if there's anything--"

"Stay away from him." Abrupt. "Don't--don't go _anywhere_ near him. He'll--he's--" Jason goes quiet, mouth still moving. 

Tony starts pulling the car to the side of the road.

"I don't care. Even if you're wearing your armor. Get out. Get away. You see him you _run the other way._ "

"You can tell me anything," soft.

"I would die again to keep him away from you. And I don't want to do that, cause I'm getting better at wanting to be alive."

Tony grabs Jason's hand, squeezes it. "I promise. But only if you're running in the same direction."

"He scares me. I--I just can't _shake it._ I'm alive again. I'm, I'm fine. I'm healthy. I have a life, maybe a family. I." Jason's eyes close, and his voice slows, making each word deliberate. "I didn't know... what I would do. If I saw him, again. I still don't know." 

There's a pause, Tony squeezes Jason's hand again. 

"Dick's probably already told B what happened. We should check the car for a tracker when we stop."

"Did he... tell you he was gonna tell?"

Jason snorts. "He doesn't need to."

Tony hums. "Should we expect a late night visit from a bat?"

"Yeah." Jason glances over. "Do you not already?"

It's Tony's turn to snort. "You have one weird family."

"Half _your_ family is robots."

"And robots are completely rational! Unlike you weirdos."

Jason's suddenly quiet, serious. "Yeah. I know."

Tony glances over, reaches a hand out to hold onto Jason.


End file.
